James Walsh- A Grange Hill Fanfiction
by ForksCorksPorksDorks
Summary: James Walsh is a small eleven year old boy who has the whole world on his shoulders.


Now let's get down to business.

This is a Grange Hill Fanfiction, set during the earlier series. I have made a few changes such as Mr Llywellyn will become Headmaster in chapter 5 and will remain as Headmaster for the duration of this story and Mr Mitchell will also remain as G1's form tutor. Corporal Punishment will be mentioned in this story so if you don't like that sort of thing, please leave now, I will warn you when it is going to be used. Also there are elements of child neglect and emotional abuse.

Part I.

On the worn carpet there laid several empty beer cans, a half empty whiskey bottle and a diner plate with a half eaten pasta bake remaining there. As you traveled down the empty hallway and passed the small insignificant kitchen you'll come across to a bedroom on your far right and as you enter your senses will be engulfed by the foul stench of dried urine. You will see broken toys, ripped up books and clothes all torn and ragged and in the bed you will see a small boy sleepy restlessly on the broken bed and you might just mistake him for a bag of bones. This particular bag of bones has a personality and a name, his name James Walsh and this his is story.

September 1978.

The first day of secondary is daunting for any eleven year child regardless of their gender, when one is so familiar with a particular way of life and then suddenly with little warning they are thrust upon the world and asked to to adjust in a short space of time. I know the feeling and more importantly so did James. Now James was not particularly bright or athletic needlessness to say he did try his absolute hardest at both things. James was rather small for an eleven year old boy, perhaps four foot six and he only weighted four stone, seven pounds, he had mousy brown hair which was always extremely messy and cognac brown eyes. He wasn't much to look at but he was not an ugly child. His parents were so to say at the least unaware of their son's existence from time to time, the thing is they were alcoholics, that meant that they depended on alcohol morning and night, they were both on on the dole and they didn't receive a lot of money and what they got the majority of it was spent on booze. I can't tell how many times James has gone without a decent meal, quite frankly if I told you, you wouldn't be able to read on.

James woke up at approximately ten to nine on a Monday morning, he was late very very late, the walk between his house and the school was twenty two minutes and that was with short cuts. He was in deep trouble and it had only been his first day. Frantically in an almost theatrical panic did James search for his school uniform, he dressed in the quickest time possible one minute and twenty seconds, he grabbed his school and charged straight of the front door. It was nine fifteen when he finally reached his destination his journey had been delayed several times on his adventure. 'You boy stand right there'! Was the welcome he received as he passed the threshold a beast of man came charging towards him, he was perhaps in his mid forties balding and with a mustache, very tall and slim and all at the same time extremely menacing. 'You're don't you know that school starts at approximately 8:45'? James looked up towards him with his fists clenched at his side. 'I'm aware of that sir, my alarm clock didn't go off, I'm very sorry it won't happen again'. 'You're too right it won't happen again, what's your name?' 'James Walsh sir'. 'Ah' replied Mr Foster 'I suppose you're a first year?' To which James replied with just a simple nod.

James was taken to the secretary office where Mrs Monroe the Head of First Year who then escorted him to Mr Mitchell's form room there he was seated at the back on his

own simply because there was nobody left to sit with him and all the students had to sit in alphabetical order for the time being. The day went well as any first day could go well but as for the second day well that's another story..

'aye why do you have to sit at the back on your own' questioned a boy with jet black hair and a floppy hairstyle who looked he could do with a haircut. 'Because, Z' James replied and for a moment the other boy looked confused as if he was trying to work out whether he

James was merely answering his question or insulting him after a few seconds of absolute silence he replied 'I'm Tucker Jenkins'. A small smile found itself resting on James's features 'I'm James Walsh'. 'You bored over there on your own' questioned Tucker as if he was inciting him into mischief. James shrugged his shoulders 'I suppose so'. A mischievous glint was present in Tucker's eyes 'Well come over here then'. James contemplated for a moment before complying with the request he got up from his chair and walked towards and before James knew it, Tucker and his friends had his trousers down by his ankles and the whole class was laughing at him he quickly pulled his trousers up and bolted towards the door and just as he got towards the door, Mr Mitchell came in and James ran straight into him. Mr Mitchell placed a hand on Jame's shoulder 'Walsh this a classroom not a running track' the whole class sniggered 'quiet' ordered Mr Mitchell 'Go sit down Walsh we have a lot to get through'. James went back to his desk and sat down in total silences he had his hands on his lap and each time he head someone laugh or whisper he dug his finger nails into his palm by the time the tutorial period was over James's palms were bleeding.

'Walsh stay behind for just one moment' came the voice of Mr Mitchell from the front of his classroom. Every other student apart from James hurried out of the door and towards their first lesson which was P:E with Mr Foster. 'Now, why were you running in the classroom' questioned Mitchell, James responded by shrugging his shoulders he didn't want to say anything. 'Very well if that's how you want it hopefully an hours after school will loosen your tongue now go to your lesson'. James tried his hardest to fight back the tears by grinding on his teeth he picked up his bag and left the form room and headed straight towards the changing rooms.

End of Part 1

Please be aware that in Part 2 corporal punishment will be mentioned.


End file.
